Need
by Sophia.Love.Linstead
Summary: Smut oneshot idea inspired by Erin's undercover assignment in one of the upcoming episodes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Hey guys, I was going to update Fate but just HAD to write this down. Although, I'm sure I'll wish I wrote it differently after the episode airs lol**

 **Yes, I moved this from Jay's List of fantasies... a reviewer pointed out it's not really a fantasy lol Didn't think that through. So now it's just a oneshot.**

 **We all remember Sophia's instagram story about going undercover? I'm not sure if it's this week? Or if Jay and her will be okay by then or not... but that's why they call this fiction I suppose.**

 **I mean Sophia looked amazing (as always) so if Jay doesn't look at her and think 'fuck, I need her' and if his face doesn't portray that, well then the writers once again fucked up. lol**

Need

"You good?" I glare into my locker at the sound of Jay's voice, just wishing he would let me decompress alone.

"Erin?" He tries again and I can hear his footsteps, deep down I want him to pull me into his arms.

"Yeah. Fine." I pull my jacket out of the locker, subconsciously reaching up and tracing the red marks on my neck, which will no doubt turn shades of blue and black.

"It was a close one." Jay's voice is soft, his tone reaching out for me.

I slam my locker shut, shaking my head refusing to turn around.

"Yeah and now I get to go home alone. Love that after a hard case." My voice is biting with sarcasm as I move across the room and push past Jay, bitterness consuming me from the memory of Jay leaving me.

"Erin." Jay's hand reaches out to grab my arm, pulling me around.

"No. Don't." His hand tangles in my hair and pulls my lips up to his fiercely.

Our lips press urgently against each other's before we pull back, our foreheads close as we stare into the others eyes.

I see the passion and want in Jay's eyes, the same look he gave me before I went undercover. His eyes roamed my body, taking in my deep v-neck singlet showing off my cleavage.

His eyes were full of longing then, knowing he couldn't have me, but now they are hungry as he presses his lips back against mine.

"Jay, stop." I pull away breaking the spell and exit the locker room, hoping to find some of the unit still here to give me a way out.

My heart is racing when I see no ones here; Jay's fingers hook into my belt from behind and pulls me around, his hand palming my lower back as he pulls me against him.

"Erin, I need to feel you." He whispers against my lips, his hands sliding down to the curve of my ass and pulling me closer.

I'm moaning as he slips a tongue into my mouth, our lips touch a few more times before I push on his chest, gently this time.

"Jay, I can't…"

"Please Erin, it was close." His tone pleading as he tries to press his lips against mine again.

"It doesn't change anything."

"I know I'm still married and I have issues to get through but-"

"I don't care about that. I told you I can handle whatever it is. I care that you walked out on me. You _walked_ _out_ on me _._ " My eyes are full of accusation as I look up at him.

"I fucked up. If you say you can handle it, you can handle it."

"When did you realize that?" I pull all the way from him and enter the break room, pacing.

"When you were in danger tonight. I realized life is too short to pull away from you about that. I shouldn't have walked out… I don't want to waste a second."

"Jay, you can't do this to me. Not tonight."

"Yes, tonight." His blue eyes are pleading with me, so much need in his eyes.

He walks slowly towards me, eyes watching me intently to see if I'll back away.

His hands slide around my waist, gently pulling me close. My heart is thumping in my chest as his lips are a whispered breath from mine.

Jay's blue eyes are looking down into mine, our breaths mingling as my hands come up to grab the sleeves of his shirt, wishing he would close the distance between us.

Earlier tonight I was taking in Jay's gaze as he took in my outfit, his look turning me on and causing a discomfort between my legs. Subconsciously I was moving around in front of him, ensuring to flaunt my outfit while his eyes followed my closely.

My eyes close as his lips gently press against mine; I remember his wild look of anger and panic, as well as the fear in his posture as the unit busted in pulling me out of a dangerous situation.

I move my lips back against his and he takes his cue, pressing his firmer against mine our lips moving frenzied against each other's.

His tongue slips into my mouth with vigor as his hands trail up my body and pull my sleeves down over my shoulders one at a time.

He pushes my shirt down to my waist, his hand brushes my naked breasts before I pull at his shirt and he helps me take it off.

Our naked chests press together as his hands find my ass again and lift me roughly into his arms, my nails digging into his muscled back.

He turns us around and pushes me against the fridge, the force knocking containers down around us, crashing on the floor loudly.

My legs are wrapped around his waist, my pussy squirming against him.

Jay sucks on my tongue before releasing it, his hand comes up to cup below my chin and tilts my head back so his lips can trail down and worship the red welt there.

His lips are gentle and fierce all at the same time, leaving me thrashing around in his arms.

I feel his mouth continue it's way down to my chest as Jay hoists me further up in his embrace so he can wrap his warm mouth around my tight nipple.

My head falls forward, moans slipping past my lips as I run my fingers through Jay's hair.

His teeth tug on the nipple before moving to my other one and giving it the same attention.

My fingers grip his hair and forcefully tilt his head back so I can attach our lips, my tongue slipping deep into his mouth.

He pulls me away from the fridge and blindly walks over to the break room table, kicking chairs out of his way.

When my ass feels the table beneath me I loosen my legs so Jay's hands can go to my belt, pulling it off and unzipping my jeans.

He gives me another burning kiss before pushing me back onto the table, my chest panting in anticipation.

His hands hook onto the waist of my jeans and panties and pulls them down quickly, my shoes getting caught in the jeans and falling to the ground together.

He's looking down at me, my hazel eyes taking him in over my naked body.

My eyes close when his hands grab my thighs, sliding me to the end of the table.

His scruff drags across my sensitive pussy and I jerk my hips at the sensation, his warm tongue then runs along my slit as I gasp out his name huskily.

I reach my hands out, fingers gripping the edges of the table as I bite down on my lip.

Fingers slip inside me and pump in and out, hooking up for maximum pressure.

They gain speed as his lips cup my clit and suck hard; he moves his head around ensuring to use his stubble to assist in sending me over the edge.

I'm calling out his name when my orgasm hits, he doesn't stop what he's doing until I'm still on the table desperate for his penis to enter me.

My legs wrap around his waist, using him to pull me upright before I loosen my legs and reach for his belt.

I'm looking up at him through my lashes as I slide his jeans and boxers down, his manhood springing free.

He gasps as I palm his shaft and pump a few times, his eyes closing as I wrap my legs securely around him again and lead him to my begging entrance.

His eyes open as he drives into me, and I fight the urge to close my own as his lips hover over mine achingly close.

We're panting heavily as he thrusts into me, his hands on my thighs as mine go up to his neck.

The table is unsteady beneath us, my legs wrap tighter around Jay silently ordering him to drive deeper.

My hands brush down his chest, tracing his abs before running around to his back.

One of his hands leaves my thighs to cup the back of my neck through my messy hair and bringing our lips back together.

Tongues meet at the same time as he picks up speed; his other hand leaves my thigh to find my clit applying the pressure needed for another orgasm to consume me.

Jay jerks against me a few more times before he explodes in me, his mouth swallowing my screams of pleasure.

Our lips finally part so we can regain our breathing; I look up at Jay with our bodies still joined, only wearing my singlet down around my waist.

My hands go back up to grip his shoulders for support as his come up to cup my neck.

"So what now?" His voice is barely a whisper, almost as if he's afraid he'll ruin the magic of the moment.

"Come home… please." I plead with him completely vulnerable and exposed, both physically and mentally.

"Okay." His whispered reply a breath of fresh air after the tension swimming around us this past week.

 **A/N: Review and let me know what you think. :)**

 **Also, if you guys are on twitter - let me know your name as I'd love to follow more Linstead fans. Mine is lexicane**

 **:)**


End file.
